


Лазарь

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV Second Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Ты видишь это сквозь ее кожу: рядом с тобой она чувствует беспокойство.





	Лазарь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Project Lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718030) by [Lyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus). 



Когда Шепард приходит в твой офис, многое остается недосказанным. Тебе неизменно кажется, что она не верит — и не поверит — тебе до конца. Ты не упрекаешь ее в излишней подозрительности.

Ты вела проект «Лазарь» — собрала ее назад по клеткам, из кусков, и само ее существование — доказательство того, насколько близко ты ее знаешь. Ты видишь это сквозь ее кожу: рядом с тобой она чувствует беспокойство. Но она все равно успокаивает тебя и, даже не моргнув, позволяет прострелить предавшему другу лоб. Она подводит тебя к самому краю и удерживает, глядя прямо в душу глазами цвета бездны: «Оно того не стоит».

Она говорит это, когда ты опускаешь руку и Николай остается в живых; когда Джек проклинает тебя и того, на кого ты работаешь. Шепард по-своему напоминает тебе о твоем собственном несовершенстве, о твоих слабых местах, о несостыковках в твоих суждениях. Она не удивляется, когда ты сбегаешь, как не удивляется и тому, что ты возвращаешься в самом конце, перед ее смертью. Просто смотрит на тебя понимающе, будто все равно ожидала чего-то такого. Часть тебя верит, что так и было. Другая часть цепляется за формулы, логику и рассудок — Шепард просто не имеет права так тебя знать и слышать непроизнесенные тобой слова.

Она не имеет права смотреть так, будто уже видела все это, и ты ненавидишь Шепард почти так же сильно, как любишь ее.

И ты почти ненавидишь эту любовь к ней так же, как ненавидишь то, что она не вернулась.


End file.
